


Ce Qui Rendait Klaus Dingue

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Drabble, M/M, j'ai écrit ça cette nuit, me jettez pas de pierres, tout est la faute de mon ipod
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Ce qui rendait Klaus dingue, c'était Doug.





	Ce Qui Rendait Klaus Dingue

**Author's Note:**

> Et me revoilà!!!
> 
> Cette fois, j'écris sur un fandom que je viens de rejoindre, Hero Corp!
> 
> Au moment où je vous écris ça, je reviens d'une nuit pleine de recherches et de lectures, et faut pas me laisser un téléphone avec des applis de lecture paske sinon, je dors plus, haha!! ^^'
> 
> BON BREF Y'A TROP PLEIN DE GAYTÉ ENTRE DOUG ET KLAUS ET PAS ASSEZ DE FANFICS!!!
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que tout est la faute de Baby, mon ipod! S'il m'avait laissé dormir et s'il m'avait pas mis "Addicted" de Saving Abel, on n'en serait pas là! 
> 
> Bref, c'est très court, c'est un drabble ouo)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez!

Ce qui rendait Klaus dingue, c'était Doug. Doug et ses cris suraigus, Doug et sa manie de râler tout le temps. Doug, quoi.

Mais surtout, ce qui rendait Klaus dingue, c'était la façon lascive dont il bougeait sous lui la nuit, c'était ses mains sur lui, sa voix si douce et à peine audible quand il prenait du plaisir, sa bouche -d'où sortaient habituellement des jurons pas possibles- se refermant sur lui, son corps frêle sans attribut particulier mais qu'il aimait tant, les façons dont ses yeux se fermaient et dont ses lèvres s'entrouvraient quand ça devenait vraiment bon, chaque respiration qu'il prenait pendant leurs moments d'intimité, son nom soufflé pendant leurs ébats. 

Ce qui rendait Klas dingue, c'était Doug dans son entièreté. Son Doug.

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est la fin!!!
> 
> MAIS PAS POUR LONGTEMPS!! *rire démoniaque*
> 
> Non, en vrai, j'ai un autre écrit que je dois relire et peaufiner avant de poster ouo) Toujours sur Kloug! (Trop investi, t'sais x))
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ouo) N'hésite pas à laisser un petit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non! =)


End file.
